Back in Time
by The-Ripper-Victim
Summary: What if Adam Worth had never betrayed John? What if John had gone back in time, just before the Ripper case exploded?  John/James


**Fandom **: Sanctuary

**Pairing**: James Watson/John Druitt

**Rating**: K+/T

**Disclaimer**: The Sanctuary character's are the propriety of their makers. I don't own anything.

**Note**: This is my first real fanfiction, I hope, it'll please you! Don't be shy: read and comment!

And a big thank you to my awesome beta: Utopia, cause you've turn this fiction even better with this translation!

What if Adam Worth had never betrayed John? What if John had gone back in time, just before the Ripper case exploded?

_1887, James Watson's flat. _

James stayed up late again this night. As often, it was an investigation that kept him awake since some hints and details clearly didn't fit. Despite his brilliant mind, he couldn't put his finger on right problem. Collapsing elegantly on his chair, he started pacing and sighing as well, until he turned his head toward the office where a big bunch of papers was resting. Maybe he should take a break? He reached out to grab his brandy glass on the small table beside his chair and slowly drank a mouthful, enjoying the warmth on the alcohol on his tongue.  
Leaving his thoughts away from his current investigation, he began to think about John.

A few hours earlier, John had stepped inside his flat, looking more nervous than he had ever been, one of his hand buried inside his coat pocket and holding something tightly. After James questioned him about it, he pulled out a small velvet case from his pocket. "I intend to ask Helen to marry me tonight." He finally managed to say. James's face withered. He had known for quite some time now that this was meant to happen, but he still hoped deep down that it would have taken a little bit longer for John to actually do something."

Back to present, James jolted slightly when he heard someone knocking at his door. He looked at the clock, realizing that it was almost two in the morning. Who would actually knock to his door at such a late hour? He had someone in mind, but it seemed impossible, since he knew exactly what this person had planned for the night...  
He got up and crossed the room, heading towards the door. Then someone hit two more shots. Opening the door, James remained silent in front the man who stood on the door step. He looked like John, but it was not really John. His clothing was clearly not from this time area. Besides, nobody would dare to dress like that. He looked half raggedy. And his hair! Where were his long black curls? James opened his mouth to say something but failed, finding himself at loss for words; He merely shifted, inviting the "stranger" to come in. James didn't know why, but in a way he knew what he had to do and that this man had a good reason to be there. "John? "He asked, closing the door behind him. The man shook his head. "Don't ask questions, James, it would be too complicated." John had traveled several miles through the streets of London to finally get where he wanted. The device of Adam Worth wasn't specific enough with the location, then when he crossed the vortex, he had no clue on where he was going to land.

"But your hair! "James shouted out, apparently shocked with this little detail. He walked over and stroked the face of his 'supposed to be' friend. His fingers passed over the scar crossing John's right cheek, which seemed to have been there for years. He opened his mouth to say something else, but when he locked his eyes on John's, he noticed the glint of begging in those bright smile. Therefore, he chose to remain quiet and kept on watching him from every angle as if he weren't real  
John smiled slightly, feeling the gentle brush on James's fingers on his cheek. It was something he had deeply missed for over a century. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment of tenderness. Then James's voice rang out again. "So, how many years in the future are you from?" John stared at him with wide eyes. "You know I can't answer that... " James nodded. "It could alter time, I know. But why did you come to me, then? The taller man sighed, took James's hands to pull them off his face and turned to take a few steps around.  
Everything was exactly like he remembered: James's office was in disarray, and his decanter of Brandy was half empty. Beside it was resting a glass, half full as well, along with various experiments and other papers. A small smile tugged at his lips for a few seconds. "I needed to see you. It's as simple as that." He turned back to glance over James, and realized that the man was only few centimeters away from him. Their nose almost brushed when they looked into each others' eyes. "I need to spend a little time with you before ... " He stopped, realizing he was going to say too much and took a few steps back away from James. "Don't ask, please. Can't you just enjoy my company?"

James stepped back as well, shaking his head slowly. "Well, I won't ask any questions, apart from this one: Do you know what day it is?"John looked at James with a puzzled face. "Apparently not," the brilliant man added, his eyes darkening a little. He sighed, stroking John's scar again. "This afternoon, you came to see me and told me that you'd asked Helen to become your wife tonight..." John's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness and guilt. He looked away, thinking that he had betrayed Helen for his selfish desire to spend a few hours with James. The man made no remark, and after a long minute of silence, he offered to his surprise guest to sit down and have a drink with him. John nodded, as they sat opposite one another and began to discuss of this and that.

******

Two hours had passed since John had arrived to James's flat and they were now playing chess. John soon realized that despite the decades, his mind was not rusty, and as he remembered perfectly, it took James longer than with other people to beat him.

Finally, James was checkmate. He tilted his head to the side, trying to decipher John's face. "I guess if you're here to spend time with me, it means that I am no longer of this world in your time." It was not a real question, and John didn't answer. He didn't have to, but the pain that had crossed his look was enough to confirm James's doubts. He suddenly felt the flood of sadness that had crossed him during that fateful day when James had stopped breathing and his heart had stopped beating. The day he had finally forgiven for John's crimes. He clenched his jaw, holding back his tears, and closing his eyes to regain composure. But then, he suddenly felt James's breath against his skin. He opened his eyes, the detective was less than 5 feet away.  
What did James have to lose? It wasn't the John of his time, and he had come from a future time just to see him. The only thing which actually go wrong would be rejection. He gently pressed his lips against John's in a tender and soft kiss. Then they remained silent for some time, their foreheads pressed together, until John closed the gap between them and captured James's mouth a fiery kiss full of despair. There were tears streaming down his cheeks as he devoured those lips that he had never really stopped loving after all this time. James kissed him back with all the despair of knowing that this night, his John was with another woman. With an urgent move, he pulled the other man against him, and made them fall on the floor. Taking their breath, their eyes met, and each of them was able to witness the desire, need for the other. John bent over and placed several kisses James's neck as he battled to open the man's shirt.

*********

The sun to rise in the sky, letting its rays pass through the opened curtains of James's room. John slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warmth of James's body against his. He wondered what he should actually do between staying right here, next to his lover and friend, and leaving the without a sound and with an asleep James. Anyway, before he could make any decision, he felt his companion move smoothly. He passed his hand gently through his hair and closed his eyes, feeling James's settle gently on the skin of his chest like butterflies. He knew he would have to leave very soon because he could not afford to continue this relationship. After all, he had had more than he dared to hope.  
"I know you'll be leaving soon," James whispered, as if he were able to read John's thoughts. He leaned on his elbows and watched John's features. "It would be terribly selfish to ask you to stay a little longer, am I wrong? "John chuckled. "Just as it was selfish coming from me to come knocking at your door." He leaned over and kissed his companion, still enjoying the last few minutes, the last few hours remaining in his company. "How will you go back to your time? "John shrugged his shoulders, even thought he knew deep down how this was going to happen. He kissed James's forehead and took advantage of the early day, without thinking about the future, about his future, or Jack's the Ripper's.

_December 1888, on the banks of the Thames. _

A body was found in the Thames, and James was called to the scene. His eyes fell on the body, and he bit his lower lip. They had said that it was Montague John Druitt, but he would never have imagined that it would actually be the future John... Had this been planned all along? A travel in time to share his last few moments with him, and eventually commit suicide, therefore allowing Jack the Ripper to escape from the police?  
James shook his head, and walked, unable to bear the sight of the lifeless body of the man with whom he had spent one night, a year ago. A tear rolled down his cheek, and at the same time, he could swear he saw a red glow appear in the air, like a flash...


End file.
